The Hulk
: Banner transforms into the Hulk as a result of the chemical catalyst of adrenaline and gamma radiation. When Bruce gets angry or excited enough to increase his heart rate to high levels (above 200 beats per minute), he transforms into a powerfully muscled and green version of himself, generally referred to as the Hulk, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. According to Dr. Sterns, the "gamma pulse" comes from the amygdala, and the enhanced cells absorb the gamma energy temporarily, and then it abates when Banner gets stressed, resulting in a chemical reaction that produces a myostatin primer. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is dissipated. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Initially, he was unable to control the transformations, but through over five years of training and practice has managed to attain some level of control, which allows Hulk to be smarter and more self-controlled in battle; difficult and unexpected assaults can still provoke a transformation, such as when his lab exploded during Loki's attack on the Helicarrier, but when he deliberately transformed in the Battle of New York the Hulk not only focused his efforts on attacking the Chitauri but waited for orders from Captain America to go into action. :* : In the form of the Hulk, Bruce possesses immense physical strength. He was able to rip steel as it was made of paper and was able to throw heavy objects with tremendous force. In times of stress the Hulk's adrenaline level escalates, causing a corresponding escalation in strength. This is not accompanied by an additional gain in mass, but does appear to promote increased levels of energy efficiency, overpowering his powerful enemies. By clapping his hands he can make a shock wave that snuffed out a large fire which snuffed out the massive and gigantic explosion of the gas tank of a helicopter. By raising his fists and arms and striking the ground, he can create tremors of incredible force that can stun even the Superman. He was also able to go toe to toe against Wonder Woman, demonstrating hitting her hard enough to make her nose bleed. :* : The Hulk's great strength also extends into the highly developed muscles of his legs which allows him to leap great distances. The Hulk also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He traveled from Brazil to Guatemala in a single night, covering at least from 1500 to 1600 miles in over 7 to 10 hours and reached the top of tall buildings in New York in a single leap. :* : The Hulk is able to withstand substantial punishment; even high caliber bullets bounce off of him and the fire causes much less damage compared to a human. His bone, skin and muscles are overly dense, hard and tough and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him. The Hulk withstood multiple energy blasts from alien weaponry, a cataclysmic hit from Superman that only resulted in a daze, and great falls from heights of over six miles. :* : Despite his high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause the Hulk injury. However, The Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Grievous bodily harm has also proven to be a trigger for Banner's transformations, and he has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries sustained in his normal form. Banner said he tried to put a bullet through his mouth but the "other guy" spit it out. :* : Hulk has a enhanced immune system ensuring his immunity to some unrevealed Earth-based diseases and viruses; Dr. Samuel Sterns described that a synthesized Banner's blood sample would make humans impervious to disease. :* : Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Nevertheless, this does not grant him any enhanced reflexes or agility as smaller foes exploit his size and use it to their advantage. :* : Substantially greater endurance than a normal human. His body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity, allowing the Hulk to run and fight for a long time. While fighting others in an enraged state, he can maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. |Abilities = : Bruce Banner is a gifted scientist with particular expertise in and , famous for being one of the foremost geniuses of his generation. He is a highly rated expert in gamma radiation, who designed a device called Gamma Power Reserve and, according to Bruce Wayne, his work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. Clark Kent and Lois Lane also compared him to Stephen Hawking.In biochemistry field, besides working on the recreation of Super Soldier Serum, he developed Tetrodotoxine B, an anti-stress serum later used by Nick Fury to fake his death, slowing his heart to a beat per minute. * : He learned martial arts while in Brazil, with a martial arts expert. :* :* : He learned meditative breathing basic techniques, while in Brazil, with a martial arts expert. * : Banner also appears to have a basic knowledge of Portuguese, Spanish and Bengali. As the Hulk, while having no formal training, he is a formidable hand to hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. He typically uses street fighting and brawling techniques that make full use of his strength. He also frequently employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often to use as thrown objects to strike distant targets, and sometimes for melee attacks or protection. |Strength = As the Hulk, Banner is endowed with extreme superhuman strength, the exact limit of which is unknown. In his regular human form he has the strength of a ordinary average height man in his forties with a basic training in martial arts. |Weaknesses = : As the Hulk, Banner is hindered by a vastly reduced intelligence. His scientific mind regresses to a very primitive state, barely capable of deductive reasoning. Coupled with his extreme rage and physical power, this can cause havoc as he vents his rage on the world around him. As the rage subsides however, his emotional attachments to particular people, or Banner's concern for innocents, have allowed him to regain some level of control and turn his titanic strength towards productive outlets. }} Category:Earth-38 Category:Green Skin Category:Height 8' Category:Weight_1200_lbs_(545_kg) Category:Accident of Science Category:Mutates Category:Gray Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Characters adapted from other works